Never Safe
by This Account Now Closed
Summary: This story is for Sparrowclaw's contest. Enjoy! Nightsong and her young kits are never safe or are they...
1. Chapter One: Run

**Hello to everyone who will read this story! This is for Sparrow's forum story contest! Read and review! This story is called Never Safe by the way! R&R!**

Chapter One: Run

The blizzard raged and white snow swirled throughout the air. A solitary black and white she-cat trudged through the snow, beating against the wind, and racing against time. She held four tiny two-day-old kits: two in her mouth and two clung to her back.

The she-cat was exhausted. Her limbs were frozen, her paws were numb, and ice coated her fur. But she must go on... She could not let them find her... No matter what happened.  
Her name was Nightsong, well that was what the Clan cats called her. Nightsong had been a loner as long as she could remember. Her name had been Night, for her color. She fell in love with a Clan cat who gave her her name. Her mate, Stripedbranch became a loner to be with her. He couldn't survive the hardships and died.

When she was excepting, Nightsong tried to make home in her mate's clan and the other cats seemed okay. She had four healthy kits, two toms and two she-cats named Blackkit, Stonekit, Vinekit, and Mosskit. Then, several cats told Nightsong that she had to leave with her few days old kits. They chased her out, farther and farther from camp.

They lead her to the border, and watched her leave. Within the next few hours, Nightsong went back to camp, hoping to be welcomed. The cats threatened to take the lives of the kits because she came back. Nightsong ran faster than before. Then, a blizzard struck.

She tried to trudge forward, knowing that they where still following. Soon, Nightsong heard them holler that she needed to stay on THAT side of the border. Cold and tired, Nightsong collapsed. She found a empty hole, put the kits down and slept.

The next hour, a patrol found them and told them to get off the territory. The patrol seemed to blam the chase patol for not leading her to the border; giving up near it instead. Nightsong was just thankful that they didn't want a fight! The cats lead her through the snow a little, before saying just go straight through NOW!

Nightsong picked up her already frozen paws two at a time.

"Just keep walking, just keep walking!" rang through her mind. Snow was picking up around her. A blizzard was forming! She found a sheltered rock and placed down all four kits.  
"I must be out of the territory at this point in time! Even if I'm not, I am sure the cats will let me rest until the blizzard dies down." As the snow seemed to stop and there was no howl of the wind, Nightsong stepped out to see where she was. She discovered that the camp was right in front of her!

"They must have lead me the wrong way!" she thought. Soon, a patrol came out of camp.

"You there! Get into camp so Whispstar can talk to you!" Nightsong picked up her kits and followed them into camp.

"We found her again, Whispstar!"

"Graystick! Your patol failed! You brought her toward camp!" Whispstar schreeched at Graystick, who was apparently the leader of the 3rd chase patrol. These ShadowClan cats were sure mean! She hadn't even known them for more than a quater moon if you don't count Stripedbranch.  
A soon to be 4th patrol started to fight her kits. Nightsong grabbed her kits and ran. The newest blizzard was just beginning to pick up.

**Read and Review! Read and review! Read and Review! R&R!**


	2. Chapter Two: Hiding Forever

**I wrote these out earlier, so I already have 4 chapters! R&R this one! Lots of cats talking!**

Chapter Two: Hiding Forever

Nightsong ran and ran until her feet were numb and she was freezing cold. She hoped to stay somewhere warm, but the blizzard made it seem like there was no where like that. There was a grove of trees and rocks to the left, the best place for her kits. Nightsong made her way over into the warm, dry area.

The place felt familiar. She seemed to remember it from before. Oh, yes! This was the grove just outside ShadowClan borders. Nightsong and Stripedbranch met here for moons. It was her memory place.  
That night, even with the wind hollowing, Nightsong dreamed of Stripedbranch, who was talking to her.

"Why won't your clanmates talk to me and drive me out instead?" Nightsong asked her mate.

"They are sad that I died and had left the clan. They take it out on you, because I went to live your life. I had been deputy," Stripedbranch replied.

"Deputy is a high rank, but you left for me. Why not take me into the clan? They would respect your decision! You could care for our kits, too and they wouldn't be in this cold, damp place that I thought was better!"

"Remember Nightsong, before I left ShadowClan we met here. Slept here sometimes too! This had been a cold, damp place when we first came here. We warmed it with our love for each other. If you love our kits as much as you love me, this place will be as warm as before."

"I guess you're right. One day, ShadowClan might accept me and our little warriors."

"Yes, just remember that I am ALWAYS right!" And then, Stripedbranch disappeared into the starry night sky.

"Time to wake up!" Nightsong mewoed to her kits. Four pairs of little eyes started to open. She saw that Stonekit looked like his father and Mosskit looked like herself.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" wailed Vinekit, the hungriest she-kit Nightsong ever knew.

"Oooowwww! Mama, Vinekit bit my tail!" Blackkit cried.

"Sorry, it looked like fresh kill!"

"Mama! Intruders!" yelled Mosskit.

"I will fight them with my life!" Stonekit meowed.

"No, you will stay absolutely still and ABSOLUTELY not say anything!" Nightsong meowed to her kits, pushing them to a dark corner. She quickly went in front of the little kits. Stonekit quietly ran under his momma without anyone noticing. The grove was dark, so his eyes were the only light.

"A grove, the grove Stripedbranch would go to. A pefect place for them to hide!" a voice meowed.

"Ya, but Sharpgrass, We aren't in our territory! We can't drive them out!" another spoke out.

"They don't know where the territory is! It's perfect!"

"Your right! It's foolproof!"

"Don't come in!" Stonekit growled, teeth and eyes showing.

"Oh no! Stripedbranch is alive and out to get us!" Sharpgrass meowed, backing away.

"Don't ever come near my mate and kits again!" growled Stonekit, getting the idea that these stupid cats thought he was his father.

"Run, RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Sharpgrass yelled, ponding against the ground. Stonekit ran back to his nest, happy and tired. But no one knew what was still to come.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter Three: Loners

**Here is the third chapter! 3rd! Read and Review! Lots of fighting with words!**

Chapter Three: Loners

Stonekit ran out of the grove for sunlight to enter the viney doorway. He considered this his morning job. The light made the grove warmer too!

"Morning!" Nightsong called to the rest of her sleepy kits. "Thanks for the light, Stonekit!"

"Morning already? But yesterday was only hours ago!" Vinekit complained.

Blackkit shot up saying, "Ya! Morning!"

"Vinekit, come on! We can hang on the vines inside, if you prefer!" Mosskit meowed.

"You mean hang on the lower vines than the higher ones? No way!"  
Vinekit screeched.

"Then come on!" meowed Stonekit.

"Careful!" Nightsong called after them. The kits seemed to love to hang on the vines around the grove. A tree had many long vines outside the grove, their favorite place.

"Run silently!" Nightsong heard Stonekit say. All four kits scrambled into the grove. Stonekit explained everything.

"Loners! They were coming toward here!" he whispered. She knew there was no time to hide. These loners were her mean, stupid siblings that killed their mother and abandoned her. They would kill her kits.

In walked Blood, Wolf, and Lion; Nightsong's bothers.

"Never thought I would see you again, Night. I thought you were crowfood!" Blood sneered.

"It's Nightsong now!" Nightsong replied, hoping her kits were hidden.

"We've been watching you, Night," Wolf meowed.

"Oh really? And like I said, it's Nightsong now!"

"We know you mated with a ShadowClan deputy and had four kits. And you got kicked out!" Lion growled.

"Well then, it does no harm for you to meet them then," Nightsong finally replied, turning to get the kits.

"These ard the toms, Blackkit and Stonekit. These are the she-kits, Mosskit and Vinekit," Nightsong replied, naming them in order.

"What do you want with them any way. You killed mom and left me! How do I know you won't do it to them?"

"Yes, but we didn't kill you!"

"I can tell there is something you are hiding from me!"

"Fine! You win, Night! I'll tell you everything. You see mom wasn't our mom. Our mom and dad were in ShadowClan. Yes, mom was mean, but taking us from our REAL home was wrong, really wrong. She took us for herself! When they didn't accept you, that was rude. You are one of them. Your kits will become warriors to show that they are meant to be in ShadowClan!"

"I will let you spend the night, because it is late, but remember, only ONE night!"  
"Thank you, Nightsong, thank you." The dawn turned to dusk, sun to moon, light to dark. Her brothers had spent the day playing with the kits, even on the vines. Yet, Nightsong couldn't let herself accept that they wouldn't kill her kits.

Morn' was apon them on the second day and the loners announced what they would do.

"We are going to stay here, and teach these rascles to be warriors," Blood told Nightsong.

"You will not!"

"We are family, we stick together."

"You didn't let me stay with you!"

"That was years ago!"

"You abandoned me! That isn't family!"

"Well, we are taking this grove!"

"Fine! We'll find a new place!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will! I was strong before, just like now!"

"Then go, NOW!" It was already dark, a horrible time to travel. Nightsong gathered her kits and left into night. It was peaceful and silent, but there was no where to stay.

"What are we going to do now." Nightsong thought. "This is a never ending journey, never ending."


	4. Chapter Four: New Homes

**This is the Fourth, 4th, chapter! On last chapter to write after this! Almost done…..**

Chapter Four: Loners

Nightsong's four kits were already three moons. They were playing hard and exploring danger around every corner. The kits were a big help in seeing if the new place was safe. Yet, the new places always had spiders and snakes. No where had the safety she was looking for.

Life is full of twists and turns, loopedy-loops, and bumps. It is very true. Everyone has their place, and nothing hardly moves. So when something changes, everyone stays the same, but one that moves.  
Nightsong couldn't make a new home anywhere, be accepted be anyone, and have any forgiveness. Her kits probably wouldn't forgive her for not making them warriors; her brothers too. The clan wouldn't forgive her from killing Stripedbranch. And well, she couldn't forgive herself for all this going on.  
They moved to a new home at least once a week, usually more. No where was safe, no where was warm, no where was accepting. It seemed to go on forever for Nightsong and her kits. They had no real home, no real place to settle down in.

That week, Nighsong was determained to find a home. Snakes here, spiders there. No where to go. Loners here, more snakes there. She almost gave up.

"Mama!" squealed Mosskit, "Where is home? This place seems safe!"

"We must look around a little more before determining it is safe, Mosskit" her mother said with the authority of an inspector.

"But this is home!" whined Vinekit.

"Not for long!" screeched Stonekit, jumping from his spot.

"What is it? A snake?" Nightsong questioned, moving closer.

"A snake," Stonekit answered like it was no big deal. Nightsong carefully looked over. Nothing was there.

"Why did you trick me?"

"I thought it would be funny!" he whimpered.

"Well it was not. Now stay in the corner of this cave," Nightsong told him in a demanding voice. Stonekit skulked to the corner. His brother and sisters were playing moss ball on one side of the cave, the other side.

The corner was cold and dark, damp and scary, anything but nice. It felt like he would never get out. Finally, Nightsong called Stonekit out of the corner.

"I call a family meeting!" Nightsong called. As soon as everyone was gathered, she started again.

"We are going to live here in peace. Our clan is..." Nightsong paused for a moment to think of a name. "SharpClan! SharpClan, this meeting is over. Go to sleep!"

The sun let its final rays go behind the mountain and let the moon shine full. SharpClan's kits were sound asleep when the sun left the horizon up above. Nightsong still worried about the safety of her kits and their future. Maybe she should try to return to ShadowClan. Maybe they'll accept Nightsong and the kits this time.

Nightsong's decision to return to the ShadowClan was delayed for just a day. Ok, maybe forever. This was home now. Nightsong didn't want to leave this nearly perfect place. It was safe and warm, perfect! The newly fallen leaves rustled in the wind. Leaf-fall was now upon them.

Nightsong couldn't support her kits during leaf-bare. There wasn't enough prey. Never enough prey. There were only two options: go to her brothers or go to ShadowClan. Really, there was another option: stay and probably starve. Her decision to leave or stay had to be quick, leaf-bare was approaching fast.  
Days and weeks passed, the decision to leave or stay still stood. Finally after weeks of pondering, Nightsong decided to take take herself and her kits to ShadowClan. Only one question remained: what would be waiting for them at ShadowClan?


End file.
